


A New Start

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [92]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The countryside whizzed past as Anthony steered the Rolls Royce over dusty roads.





	A New Start

The countryside whizzed past as Anthony steered the Rolls Royce over dusty roads. Every now and then, he would steal a glance at the woman sitting next to him. Edith’s hair danced in the breeze and when the sun hit it, it shone like a golden halo around her head. It took his breath away. 

Edith turned to Anthony, her eyes glittering with joy. She was so beautiful. Edith smiled at him and, for the first time, Anthony could see a life beyond the shadow cast by his wife’s death. 

Perhaps he was finally ready to make a new start.


End file.
